A New Beginning
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ariel and her sisters meet the most unusual creatures, more unusual than humans!


**Here's a story done by guestsurprise! Here's is their bio on the story!**

 **guestsurprise: Background story of my new series: Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy this new series! It is going to feature Ariel and my OCs! Ariel and her sisters have been friends with my OCs for years because they all are from different mythological realms. As a background, Ariel and her sisters live in a large beautiful house and they all work different jobs in the fictional city of Calydonia, Florida. No one knows they are mermaids and they want to keep it that way. Their mission? To keep their secret a secret and to learn more about the human world and how to bring merpeople and humans to a peace treaty. King Triton knows about their expedition and lets them turn from humans to mermaids at will with their magic; however, they often have to return home to ensure he knows they are alright. The girls also wear mini triton rings that have some of original triton's power to turn back and forth at will. Remember this is also an AU universe so if it doesn't exactly follow the little mermaid story, don't worry. Ariel's best friend is Marina, who does not know she is a mermaid yet. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Four months had passed and Ariel and her sisters had just arrived on land and they used their magic to change into humans. Of course, that was no easy task. Jocu and his brothers helped the girls learn to walk on legs, how to live, and where to live. After a few months, the girls were adjusted. So much so that Ariel had even made a friend.

"Marina is coming later to eat dinner with us," Ariel chirped, now happy her friend was coming.

"Sounds great. But Ariel…you still haven't told her you're a mermaid?" Jocu added.

"I know. I was going to tell her tonight." Ariel explained.

"She may not believe you. After all, many don't believe in beings like that," Jocu smirked.

"I know…but Marina is a good friend of mine. I want to be real with her." Ariel added.

"And what about Prince Eric?" Jocu added.

"Yes, he knows about me already." Ariel grinned. But before she could say anything else, the doorbell rang. Ariel walked over and answered it and there was Marina.

"Hi Ariel!" she greeted warmly. Marina had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. She was considered short and definitely a tough, but kind personality. She was a tomboy and strong willed, but definitely tried to help people when she could. She owned a bakery downtown.

"Marina! Hi!" Ariel smiled, now hugging her friend and inviting her inside. "We have a guest tonight. I hope that's ok too!"

"Sure who?" Marina grinned.

"His name is Jay and he's a friend of mine." Ariel grinned. Marina nodded and happily walked in. She saw a young man with green eyes, reddish skin, black hair, and he was definitely tall.

"Hello. I'm Jay," he greeted, now shaking hands with her. His eyes sparkled as their eyes met and her jaw dropped a little.

"H-Hi Mr. Jay. I'm Marina," she smiled warmly. She blushed a bit as he got a bit closer to her.

"Marina…that's a beautiful name. I am pleased you are joining us," Jay grinned, now walking her over to her seat. As she sat down, the three looked at each other. But Ariel looked at Marina with a somewhat concerned look.

"Marina…we need to talk," Ariel said, now passing the roast chicken.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Marina said, now concerned.

"No! Of course not! I just want to tell you something about myself. Marina…this is going to sounds very strange," Ariel said. Marina only nodded for her to continue. "I'm a mermaid and so are my sisters."

Marina looked at her with confusion and then arched an eyebrow. "A mermaid? Ariel…is this some kind of joke?"

"No joke I promise. I really am," Ariel said. Marina turned to Jay and he nodded too. "And Jay isn't a human either. He's more than he seems."

"My name is really Jocu…Jay is used only when I am…human," Jay said gently.

"Human?! What? What do you mean?!" Marina asked in shock. Marina then watched as Jay stood up and picked Ariel. Marina's eyes then widened in horror as the two began to change before her eyes! Jay became a large, albeit handsome, behemoth and Ariel formed a long green tail! Marina stood up slowly from her chair and she slowly felt everything going black.

"MARINA!" Ariel yelled in shock.

"MARINA LOOK OUT!" Jay said. But it was too late. Marina fell back and passed out cold. Ariel let out a shout of horror and quickly changed back to her human form. Jocu placed her down and they ran over to the unconscious young woman.

"Marina, Marina wake up…"Ariel pleaded, now gently shaking her.

"Wake up Marina," Jocu said. The moment Marina opened her eyes, she was about to scream but Jocu clapped a hand over her mouth. She tried to squirm free, but he wouldn't let go.

"Calm down…we mean you no harm." Jocu soothed.

"Marina, it's still me…" Ariel said, now sad to see her friend so scared. Marina became stiff as a board and her wild eyes just looked at them in fear.

"Shhh…don't be scared," Jocu smiled, now gently tickling her neck. That snapped her out of it and soon she began to giggle and laugh.

"Get her," Ariel smiled, now joining in on tickling her friend. Soon Marina was nothing but a mess of happiness and giggles.

"See? We're still your friends. We aren't going to hurt you," Jocu said, now making her look into his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Marina paused for a moment and her eyes and Jocu's eyes seemed to sparkle. "Yes. I trust you Jay..I mean...Jocu." And with that, they let her up and the three of them just glanced at each other.

"Well that was definitely a shock." Marina said, but then she smiled. "But Ariel…Jocu. I know that you all are…different…but…"

"Don't be afraid Marina. We are still your friends…I just wanted to tell you about myself," Ariel said, now looking away. "If you don't want to be my friend anymore, I understand."

"Wait what?! No! We will always be friends! Just because you are different doesn't mean anything!" Marina said.

"Really?" Ariel asked hopefully. "I've never had a human friend."

"Yes, I am definitely your friend. And yours too Jocu!" Marina grinned. She giggled as they both showered her with affectionate hugs; it was good to find real friends at a time like this.

"But Marina, you'll have to keep this a secret. No one can know about us; they won't understand," Ariel said.

"You can count on me," Marina smiled, now laughing as the two resumed tickling her and having a blast once more! Ariel and Jocu now had a new friend that they could count on and Marina was ready to join their fun and amazing group of friends!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! It's just the beginning!**


End file.
